


I'm Not Good At Nicknames

by JustGalactic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, based on the new video, fluff!, hdhhshsjdh I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: Logan's not good at nicknames. His boyfriend, on the other hand, excels at them.





	I'm Not Good At Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> based both on one of Logan's lines from the new video and an Actual Thing my girlfriend did.

“Bye honey!”

“Great to see you pumpkin!”

“Love you baby!”

Every time he said words like that, it made Logan's heart jump, and it just wasn't fair! Like, c’mon, did Roman really have to use so many infuriating pet names?!

They'd been dating for more than a year, and Logan still got flustered at any sign of affection. He needed to get payback.

So, there he was, in his home office. It was past midnight, and the only light in the room was the dim desk lamp illuminating his face. Crumpled papers surrounded him, and his glasses were askew. Logan's hair was a mess and he looked tired, but only half as tired as he actually felt.

Google was open on his laptop, the search terms “cute pet names for cute boyfriend” not yielding many results. Fanfiction was open on his phone, and he searched through it for names people called their significant others. There was even a book beside him on the psychology of relationships, yet he'd found nothing.

He'd started at fruits.

My little cherry, blueberry, plum, apple. None of it fit Roman, he needed something perfect, something that would make the man even more flustered than Logan had ever been.

He'd moved on to other food.

Apple pie, cupcake, cookie. No, no, no!

Maybe spices would work.

Paprika, cinnamon… his mind started to drift as his eyelids fluttered and his head started to slump onto the desk. Then, he felt two arms wrapping around him. Lips kissing the top of his head.

“You need to come to bed, sugar.” Sugar! God, why hadn't Logan thought of sugar?!

“Gimme….couple….minutes…” Logan tried to mumble. Roman clucked his tongue at his exhausted boyfriend before turning to look at the computer screen.

“What's this? ‘Cute pet names for cute boyfriend?’” Logan immediately sat up, trying to close the tab and hide what Roman had already seen. Roman giggled, grabbing Logan's hands. “Baby! That's adorable!”

“No,” Logan sighed. “It's not. I need to come up with a…” He yawned before continuing. “Really good pet name. But I'm not good at nicknames. But I need the perfect one. ‘Cus you're perfect.” Logan was practically half asleep now.

“Aw, stop! You're making me blush!” Logan looked up, and sure enough, Roman's cheeks were dusted light pink. A small smile settled on Logan's face.

“I win,” Logan murmured as Roman gathered him into his arms, carrying him to their bedroom.

“I think I win,” Roman mused. “I've got the best boyfriend in the world.” Immediately, Logan scrunched up his face in annoyance.

“Stop being so goddamn good at this,” he grumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr @galacticallynonbinary


End file.
